Not as Planned rewrite
by Teddi 8347
Summary: Everyone has plans. Whether it's for the day or life in general, everyone has a plan. Some plans are well thought out while others are more of a goal than a plan. But sometimes these plans don't go well with someone else's plans. And when your plans don't happen; what do you do? Do you fight it until you get what you want or do you roll with what you have? *rating may be too high*
1. Chapter 1 part 1

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, this is the event you have all been waiting for!" a male voice booms the announcement over the noise of the crowd that sat in the bleachers of the indoor Pokémon Stadium. "On the red side we have Pokémon League Champion and Dragon Master, Lance!" The announcer pauses to let the fans and spectators scream a bit before continuing. "The only Dragon Master in Kanto and the best in the world, Lance is no pushover when it comes to Pokémon Battles. Even the champions and elites of the other regions have a hard time with his dragons!

"And on the green side we have the rookie, the crowd favorite and Future Dragon Master, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" the voice on the announcer says. The crowd cheers even louder when the name of the outstanding Pokémon prodigy that Professor Oak had personally sponsored and trained is said. "He started his journey just this year but he has already raised some pretty powerful dragons! He has also done the impossible and won his first league without losing one Pokémon! But is it enough to defeat Lance's dragons? Let's find out. Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the battle of the Dragon Master title!"

"As Champion and a Dragon Master, I'll make the first move," Lance says as he enlarges a Pokéball. He throws the Pokéball while calling out, "To the Battle Front!" The Pokéball opens in a flash of light and when it subsided, a roaring gyarados is revealed.

"Nice, starting with your gyarados," the young boy, dressed in magnificent attire, says while picking up and enlarging a Pokéball, "but mine's better. It's Time to Rise and Shine!" He threw the Pokéball and it opens with a flash of light. The light fades to reveal another roaring, yet magnificent and equally terrifying, gyarados.

"And both trainers choose gyarados to start with!" the announcer says over the roaring crowd as the arena went dark and the spotlights shine on the two Pokémon. The excitement and anticipation of the crowd is so thick you can cut it with a knife. "Which Sea Dragon would come out on top?"

"Alright, gyarados," Lance says as he starts the battle. "Let show this newbie the true power of Dragon Pokémon! Start off with Dragon Rage!" The Atrocious Pokémon complied and fired a purple and orange fireball.

"You know what to do," Ash says calmly. His Atrocious Pokémon roared with agreement before swishing its tail to hit the attack and bounce it back. Lance's gyarados wasn't able to move out of the way in time. Before it could recover, Ash's gyarados used Thunder and the super-effective move got a direct hit.

"Amazing! Lance's gyarados never stood a chance against Ash's gyarados!" the announcer said with excitement in his voice. The crowd roared loudly at the result. Clearly this child is a true dragon master. "The question is; has this been a lucky shot or is Ash a true dragon master?"

"There is only one way to find out," Lance says as he enlarges another Pokéball. The crisp summer night air breezes through the stadium as he tosses the Pokéball into the air and yells, "To the Battle Front!" The Pokéball opens in a flash of light and when the light faded an aerodactyle appeared.

"And Lance's next Pokémon is the fossil Pokémon; aerodactyle. What would Ash do?" the announcer says while everyone is waiting for the battle to start.

"If you don't mind, I would like to switch Pokémon," the young dragon master-in-training says as he returns his gyarados. He takes out another Pokéball, enlarge it, toss it into the air and yells, "It's Time to Rise and Shine!" The Pokéball opens with a brilliant flash of light and when it died another, yet more magnificent, aerodactyle appears in its place.

"And Ash sends out his own aerodactyle!" the announcer's voice booms over the roaring crowd. "But is it good enough to face Lance's aerodactyle?"

"Let's find out," Lance says to no one in particular and yet, to everyone. "aerodactyle! Start off with Rock Throw!" His aerodactyle complies and threw a huge rock at Ash's aerodactyle.

Ash's aerodactyle didn't do anything at first and Ash never gave an order. Just right before the rock hit it; Ash's aerodactyle grabs it by its feet, swings it around and launches it back at Lance's aerodactyle. It hit Lance's aerodactyle head on, causing it to smash into the ground. Before it could recover, Ash's aerodactyle launches a Hyper-Beam which hit it dead-on. The smoke cleared and the moonlight shines down to show Lance's aerodactyle out cold.

"AMAZING! Ash's aerodactyle knocked out Lance's aerodactyle easily!" the voice of the announcer says over the roaring of the crowd. The score is 0-2 with Ash in the lead.

"Very impressive, Ash. I see you trained your Pokémon well," the dragon master says as he enlarges another Pokéball. "But the battle has only begun. To the Battle Front!" he says while tossing another Pokéball into the air. The Pokéball catches the light of the sun right before it opens in a flash of light. That light fades to reveal a lapras on the battlefield.

"I like how you think Lance," the young and talented boy says as he returns his aerodactyle. He grabs another Pokéball and enlarges it. "However, the battle might have just begun but the fun never stops. It's Time to Rise and Shine!"

His Pokéball also catches the light of the sun before opening in a flash of light. However the light fades into a brilliant reflection of sparkling ice. The sparkling ice forms into another, but 1000 times more beautiful, lapras. The ladies went wild upon seeing Ash's lapras.

"Now we have the battle of the Transport Pokémon; lapras! Ladies and Gentlemen, have you ever seen such a beautiful Pokémon like Ash's lapras?" The ladies screams agree with the announcer.

"Beauty doesn't determine a Pokémon's strength," Lance says bitterly, obviously jealous with Ash's lapras's beauty. "Start out with Ice Beam!" His lapras complies and starts to charge an Ice Beam… only to get hit with an Aurora Beam.

Ash's lapras had fired the beam to keep the Pokémon from attacking. Then, before Lance's lapras recovered, Ash's lapras charges forward and Body Slam it into a crater. And just to be sure Lance's lapras won't be getting up, Ash's lapras fired an Ice Beam, encasing the foe in a thick sheet of ice. Lance's lapras struggles to get out of the thick ice. It took some time but the massive ice starts to crack before shattering. Lance's lapras breaks out but is breathing heavily. However, before Lance could get out an order, Ash's lapras used Body Slam. The other lapras couldn't stay conscious any longer.

"What a spectacular finish! Lance's lapras wasn't able to get a hit in!" the announcer states the obvious but with astonish in his voice. The crowd, mainly the females, squeals in delight. The sunset kissed color sea rolls across the bay as Lance stares awestruck at the scene before collecting himself.

"I seem to have underestimated you, Ash," the dragon master says. "To the Battle Front!" he says as he tosses another Pokéball in the air which, again, opens in a brilliant flash of light. The light fades leaving only a seadra in the ocean where one wasn't before.

"I get that a lot," the boy casually replies as he returns his beautiful lapras. He enlarges and throws another Pokéball while yelling, "It's Time to Rise and Shine!" After opening in a glorious flash of light, a magnificent seadra danced on the fiery waves and into battle. The crowd goes wild upon seeing Ash's seadra.

"Now we have the battle between the Seahorse Dragons!" the announcer says in a tone that screams he excited to see what happens. "Can Ash keep up his winning streak?"

"Seadra!" Lance starts, "Let's start with Smokescreen! Try to confuse them!"

Lance's seadra complies and fires a Smokescreen, tainting the fiery waters. It hides in the dark cloud, hoping to confuse its opponent. It fires off different attacks to try to hit the opponent while hiding in its dark cloud. It seems to have worked… until the cloud started spinning.

Ash's seadra, who has been dancing to avoid the attacks, fires an attack of its own: Whirlpool. Since Lance's seadra refuse to fight it head on, it figures it needed to even out the playing field a bit. Still dancing, Ash's seadra fires off some electric-filled fast-moving bubbles and a Dragonbreath. The Dragonbreath move launches Lance's seadra into the air and before it and Lance could do anything, Ash's seadra let loose with a Thunder attack, instantly knocking Lance's seadra out.

"What a spectacular battle! Ash's seadra danced it way into victory!" the announcer says as the crowd goes wild. It almost sounds like the announcer is trying not to faint. "With a 4-0 score, can Lance turn this battle around?"

"I plan to," Lance says to no one in particular. "To the Battle Front!" he yells as he enlarges another Pokéball before tossing it. The ball caught the light of the midmorning sun before opening in a flash of light. The light fades to reveal a sleek and beautiful dragonair, who is singing a beautiful melody, a battle songlike cry.

"And Lance brings out his dragonair! We all know what Ash is going to pick to fight this powerful beauty," the announcer says. Already the crowd, gathered around the grassy areas of Pallet Town, is anticipating Ash's dragonair and how more beautiful it would be compared to Lance's Dragonair.

Ash doesn't say anything, just returns his seadra with a smile. He takes out another Pokéball, enlarges it, and tosses it into the air while saying his catchphrase, "It's Time to Rise and Shine!" The Pokéball opens in a dazzling flash of light and everyone is holding their breath to see Ash's dragonair… only the light doesn't fade into the slick body of a dragonair. Its body is thicker, it has short arms with clawed hands, legs and wings. When the light fades completely, the crowd could see what Pokémon it truly is.

"It's a draginite! Ash sends out a dragonite! He Breaks The Pattern!" the announcer exclaim as he can't believe what he is seeing. Even the crowd is stunned silence. As amazing as the dragonite is, they are wondering why Ash would break this pattern.

"Dragonair! Let's finish this quick!" Lance says as he is the only one not stunned by this revelation. His dragonair acknowledge and spread out its ears/wings. Ash's dragonite prepares for the fight by spreading its wings and both Pokémon flew to the skies above Professor Oak's ranch. Soon no one could see the two Pokémon.

Up in the skies, Ash's dragonite and Lance's dragonair were sending all of the attacks they have towards each other and blocking their opponents attacks. Thunder meets Thunder, Ice Beam meets Flamethrower, Hyper Beam meets Dragonbreath and so on. It wasn't until dragonite manages to get above dragonair did the battle finally end. The bigger, stronger dragon grabs the other one and uses a super-effective move at point-blank. Dragonair couldn't handle it, fell back to earth and lost conscious.

"What a battle!" the announcer says after the smoke cleared. "I doubt anyone saw most of the battle since it was so high up but we all saw the end result. I guess this shows evolution is the key."

"Perhaps," Lance semi-agrees, accepting the lost well. Its dark out, as the sun hasn't risen yet, so it's hard to see what Lance is really thinking. "How about we see which dragonite is best?" he asks as he throws his sixth and final Pokéball in the air. The ball opens in a blinding flash and once the light dies down, another, healthier, dragonite stood in its place.

"Evolution isn't always the key," Ash says, somewhat surprising himself with the words. He returns his dragonite and adds, "And I'll have to decline on the dragonite. I think it would be best if our strongest Pokémon fight each other." He tosses another Pokéball into the lightening dark sky. The ball opens in a blinding flash and a blazing charizard blast through the light. The fire on its tail shines brightly and fiercely.

"With a score of 5-0 with Ash in the lead, can Lance's dragonite defeat Ash's charizard and his entire team?" the announcer says in a tone that's says he's both disappointed there won't be a dragonite vs dragonite yet excited for the next battle.

"Perhaps not, but I'm not going to give up," the soon-to-be-former Dragon Master says before the battle starts. "Dragonite! Start off with Twister!" His dragonite roars his acknowledgement and begins to flaps his wings. The powerful whirlwind swept towards Ash's charizard, creating a broken path of grass, flowers and grown food along the way.

Ash's charizard beat his wings hard to create some sort of whirlwind barrier before taking to the skies, leaving Ash's mother's garden. Dragonite flew after charizard high into the sky until the only thing visible is the light form their attacks.

The sky begins to brighten more, drowning out the light from the attacks until they are no longer seen. Not long after, both Pokémon decent from the skies in tremendous speed with no sense of slowing down. If one looks closely they would see charizard's wings are frozen and dragonite's wings are burnt badly. Both Pokémon hit the ground, in the middle of Ash's mother's garden, hard. When the first rays of sun hit and the dust settled, only Ash's charizard was standing.

"What an amazing fight! With Six wins and zero losses, Ash is the winner of the title; Dragon Master and League Champion!" the announcer says as the crowd in stadiums bleacher around Pallet Town cheers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, for all of those watching at home, this battle is surely one for the history books."

Ash is now standing on a platform while being handed the trophy and getting his picture taken with Lance. His mother is in her garden, which now looks like a wild forest with thick vines, picking out food for his special dinner and dessert. When she looks at him, her eyes are filled with so much pride they glow, very brightly.

"Ash?" a strange old, yet wise, voice calls to him. Ash turns around to see a group of old people wearing old clothing, similar to Lance's outfit, though his is more modern. The oldest man, dressed in chief clothing, steps forward. "With the talent you showed here, defeating our best Dragon Master, we would like to ask you to join us, teach us your secrets and guide us to a brighter future," he says while holding out some clothing for Ash.

"I… It'll be an honored, sir," Ash accepts, stunned by the offer. His clothes are now a combination of the clothes the dragon clan are wearing and his magnificent outfit. Ash waves to the crowd as they cheer for him.

"Well done, Ash," the voice of Professor Oak says as he walks up. "I always knew you are special, and I was right. You are so much better than my loser grandson, Gary." Over Professor Oak's shoulder is a young boy, about Ash's age, sulking in the background while all of his fans become Ash's fans.

"I am so proud of you, Ash," his mother says as she comes up with a basket of food fresh from her garden. The smile on her face seems too big for it but it's really warm. Ash just smiles and nods, to show her words mean everything to him.

"Unown," a small and almost silent voice sings. A strange **S** letter, blue in color, with an eye floats by. Ash almost didn't catch it but he dismissed it as unimportant. This is the moment he has been waiting for; nothing is going to stop him from enjoying it a little longer. Not even an image of a sleeping pikachu and a grass fairy.

Ash turns towards the crowd when strange sounds, almost music start to play. A beautiful melody, like a forest, echoes across the stadium. Ash pays no mind to it as he begins his speech. But before any words came out, rainclouds start pouring all around him and things start to get really weird.

"Unown," the voice quietly sings [do]. Ash turns slightly to try to find the source and he thinks he caught sight of it. Only… it was an **A**. He doesn't notice his clothes are different. For some reason, he's now wearing his pajamas.

The smell of sea foam fills his nose as the wave crashes against the cliff. Snow, rain, hail and lightning fall from the sky. Now the song matches the chaos of the storm, but if a way of calming it, or trying to. It's like the song alone isn't enough to stop the fighting.

"Unown," the voice sings again [re]. Ash tries to look where he thought he heard it but he didn't see anything. Then something flew by his eye. He only caught a glance but he thinks it's that strange letter… but why is it a **C**?

Then the ground shakes as harsh sunbeams and dark rainclouds fight for their place in the sky above. Fire erupts from the earth as the ocean came crashing in. The earth and the ocean are now fighting each other with no regards for the living caught in the center. Suddenly the sky seems to lock up the harsh sun and the pouring rain, much to the displeasure of the fiery earth and the watery ocean. The three sides each has a different sound; a gruff, harsh roar for the earth, a high-pitch song-like call for the ocean and a wind chime cry for the sky. A misunderstanding from a desire to reshape the world.

"Unown," the voice sings yet _again _[me]. Ash caught a glimpse of it before it vanishes into the background… but it was an **R** this time. He wants this to stop.

The ground shakes again and the water drives away from the city. Out in a distance, a huge wave comes rushing back before it is stopped by a pillar of light. Another song is sung as a temple under the sea rises forth. A drive for power and glory with no concerns for anyone around them.

"Unown," the voice sang so close to Ash's ear [fa]. Ash turns around quickly to see it vanishing. He thought it was an **E** this time, but isn't too sure.

Two blasts rips apart time and space. Pain rips the minds, hearts and strength of men and Pokémon alike. A shadow comes out from nowhere and pulls some poor souls into its world. Power given to those worthy of winning, a battle of truth and ideas is put on the battlefront. To reshape the world, to have unlimited power, that's what drives some hearts astray.

"Unown," the voice sings again [so]. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw the letter floating away… only the letter is a **D**. He briefly wonders why things are changing so quickly.

A forest in a city, wild Pokémon thrives. Superpower attacks hit, Pokémon scatter, then a psychic blast explodes. Healing water revives a dying soul. Crystalline tree gives closure to the past. The past forgotten only brings pain from the weapons they leave.

"Unown," the voice sings as it dances behind Ash [la]. He turns around to catch a glimpse of it; the letter **A** it was this time. He starts to wonder if the letter has anything to do with what he is seeing. He doesn't understand this.

Glittering diamonds, a touch of death, a gift of life; a brother is almost lost. An act of selfishness causes pain and suffering. A drive for power, glory, blinds a noble act. Only in true selflessness would the heart thaw and true strength emerges.

"Unown," the voice sings again [tea]. This time Ash caught a glimpse of the letter, an **S**, before it disappears into the background. Why won't this stop?

A rare, one in a lifetime event is celebrated. A man blinded by humiliation takes a being so powerful, and special, to make his desire, his wish, come true. A streak of light is seen in the night sky. A rock falls form the sky and onto the earth. Rainbow lights fill the sky. Friends separated fight to reunite against a harsh sky on a strange world.

"Unown," the voice sings once more as Ash tries to figure out what is going on [do]. The strange letter danced in front of him for a moment before disappearing again. He saw the letter clearly; an **H**, but he couldn't understand why this is happening.

The touch of death, the loss of his brother; it hurts and he can't do anything about it. A storm, powered by anger and confusion, with the desire to reshape the world his way. Hatred for all things it's not, hatred for all things not natural, a fight, a war, breaks out. A war from long ago, a war that has yet to begun, sacrifices are made for the better of all but ones sacrifice may be in vain. A sacrifice causes pain, confusion, to those close to them. A cry calls to him; "Pikapi!"

"Unown," the voices sang together. Wait, voices? Ash looks around the see the _letters_, as in more than one like he first thought, dancing around him. "Unown," they sang as they danced. They are moving around so much Ash can't tell how many there are.

It's raining again, with the occasional lightning strikes striking so close, as he stands in the face of death. Sunlight cuts through the clouds and rainbows fills the sky. The background suddenly burst into golden rose colored flames as a screech cuts through the air. The flames climb into the air until they touches the rainbow above.

"Unown," the strange letters sang as they circle him. As Ash watches them, he hears something other than their singing. It wasn't really a voice, just some words that came to him, though he doesn't really understand it. _A single letter alone isn't powerful, but a thousand words can change the world and create new realities._

* * *

**Authors Notes: Here is a part of the [unfinished] rewritten Chapter One. To be honest; I never liked how I started the last one, which is why I decided to rewrite it. Confused with whats going on? Don't worry; I meant for that. And if you aren't confused the first time you read it... then I did a poor job...**

**This chapter hasn't been beta-read yet, mainly because I don't have someone who knows how the system works. I'm sure it's simple, which is why I can't seem to figure it out.**

**Sorry for any misspellings. I am not familiar to Pokemon name spellings. And I wanted to try something; have Pokemon names be lowercase [like dog and cat aka growlithe and meowth] unless it's also their name. I hope no one minds this.**

**Please leave a review or ask questions if you don't understand something. And please be nice when saying something. If you aren't I am going to ignore you.**

**Does anyone know if it would be okay to have two of the same story only one has smaller [and more] chapters? I like having one VERY long chapter but my sister thinks it's too long and wants me to shorten it or break it up. I don't know what to do... In the meantime, it's here.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Ash Ketchum wakes up with a gasp, as though he forgot to breathe for a moment. As he catches his breath, he thinks about his dream a bit.

Dreaming about winning the League, defeating Lance with his dragons and being accepted into a dragon clan wasn't anything new. He has been dreaming about his idol and being accepted by him since he was five; when Lance saved him from an enrage dragonair, who has been abused by her trainer before she was rescued. Even humiliating Gary in some way is nothing new, not since they started drifting apart for whatever reason.

But what happened after? Dreaming a thousand ways the world would end and feeling like it was partly his fault? Waking up with the sense the world would end? THAT'S new.

Seeing as it is still very dark outside, Ash reaches under his pillow and pulls out a special-looking sketchbook. It was something he and Gary did back when they were friends. It's a dream journal, something they did when a dream was really intense and they want to look at it later. Sometimes it's nightmares that scare them but once they put it down, they go right back to sleep. It doesn't work all the time, but it helps.

If the images are strong, Ash draws them. When the words are strong, Ash writes them. This dream he just had? Well, the images are strong, but so is the word; Unknown, the one the strange blue letters with an eye keep singing.

From the drawing of a timeless forest to the drawing of a chaotic storm on an island to the battle between the fiery red earth, the watery blue ocean and the green sky and so on; Unknown. Each picture has that word written on them. Ash does misspell the word as "Unown" before correcting himself from time to time. It was sort of annoying.

Some of the pictures look like the battles from long ago. Some of them have a more modern setting. Some of them involve nature while others involve cities. A couple has a combination of both nature and cities. But the ones Ash hated drawing was the ones with death, the one he felt a part of him dying and the one he heard this other part of him calling out his name as he dies.

Ash pauses a bit. The voice came from a pikachu; that much he knows. But why would he even consider the rodent a brother; one he would give his life too in a heartbeat? Ash doesn't even like the Chu clan. Then again, giant marshmallows attack Pallet Town, which was made out of chocolate bars and gram crackers, didn't make much sense either. So Ash decides to forget that bit for now.

The ending was strange; a rainstorm, sunlight breaking thru, rainbows and golden rose colored flames? What does that mean? Maybe it's just a symbol of hardships, determination, glory and passion because Ash can't think what else it means. But then, what does his dream mean with a single letter is useless while words are powerful?

Looking outside to clear his head, Ash sees the dark sky lightening meant its early dawn and the sun would rise soon enough. How long had he been up? Ash had been too preoccupied with his thoughts of his dream; he hadn't checked his voltorb alarm clock… which is broken against the far wall.

Ash groans at the sight. He must have thrown it in his sleeps _again_. He thought he had grown out of that. He really should stop…

Looking at the sky, Ash knew it is too early to head out but he isn't tired enough to go back to sleep. Besides, his thoughts are still on his dream and that's keeping him up. Perhaps a walk to the lab could clear his head? Maybe the professor could give him his Pokémon and license early? He is his student, after all.

With his mind made up, Ash changed out of his pajamas and into his Dragon Master outfit he bought just for his journey. Inspired by Dragon Tamers, the outfit is a dark purple short sleeve shirt with a black and gold dragon design on it, dark purple [almost black] jeans, gold belt, black boots and a red cape with gold fastenings. His carry bag was a little harder to figure out so he went with a dark color shoulder bag that is design for girls, but it can hold all of his stuff, and it doesn't look girly, so he's okay with it. But there is something missing with the outfit, something that says "Ash"… a hat. It took some time but Ash found a hat that would work; a black, sharp shape hat with gold trims. He couldn't find any gloves that would work but he figures he would find one on his journey.

Of course his mother had gotten him some travel clothes, it just… it doesn't represent Dragon Tamers as well, or at all. Dark green, almost black, t-shirt, blue and white short-sleeve jacket, regular light blue denim jeans, black and white sneakers, regular belt, green backpack and his official League hat he won. As much as he loves the effort she put into getting this outfit, it's just not what he wants to be; He wants to be a Dragon Tamer/Master, not a regular trainer.

Once that was done, Ash leaves his room while grabbing the dream journal. He made a quick stop to the kitchen to grab something to eat and to leave a note explain about his absence before heading out the door. He knows his mother would be sad if she didn't get a chance to say goodbye before he left. He'll have to come back with his starter then. There is no way he'll leave without saying goodbye first.

It's a lovely early summer morning. It's early enough no one is up and the stars are still out. Even most of the Pokémon are not roaming around this early. And with the gentle breeze makes the morning pure bliss. It's the kind of [very] early morning which makes Ash forget his nightmares and troubles.

A smile hits his face as he remembers something. Today is the day he gets his trainer's license and his charmander! Today is the day his dream would start to become true. He's on his way to become the greatest Dragon Master the world has ever seen!

He has his whole journey planned out: First he's going to get his trainer's license and starter Pokémon, charmander, from Professor Oak. Then he's going to fish for a horsea and/or a magikarp and train them. Once horsea can battle on land and magikarp becomes a gyarados, he's going to take on the Pewter City Gym and win his first badge. Perter City, Cerulean City and Celadon City should be easy compared to some of the other gyms. Ash knew he has to find an Old Amber in Mt. Moon or from some sort of fossil collector. But once he does, he can have an aerodactyle on his team. Then he needs to head to the Safari Zone to get a lapras and a dratini. Once he trains them high enough, he needs to get to Cinnabar Island to revive his fossil, unless there is another place he can head to. Once he gets the areodactyle and trains it to a high level, he can take on the last gym for the Earth Badge… or he can get the last two badges at another, lesser known gyms instead.

Ash figures, if he planned this right, he can have his whole journey done in two months. That leaves plenty of time to train for the Pokémon League. He also plans on using gyarados for most of the league. The Pokémon he plans on not using until he battles Lance is his starter.

Ash has been dreaming and training for this day since, well, you know, the incident with the dragonair. As Ash remember that day, he remembers why he wants to train dragons in the first place; Lance said he had a natural talent with dragons as Ash did calm her down once he got on her back. But the less said about that day, the better.

His mother doesn't like the idea of him wanting to tame dragons. Ash doesn't blame her; she saw firsthand how dangerous it would be long before he was born. But he doesn't want to throw away his gift or disappoint his idol, Lance.

"Ashy-boy!" a voice Ash despises calls to him, causing all train of thought to leave. Steeling himself, Ash turns to look at the owner of the voice. Gary Oak, dressed in his pajamas, comes running up. Gary stops short to catch his breath but Ash could tell he's faking it. Despite being enemies, they train and study together. They turn it into a rivalry; who can improve the best. So far, it's a tie.

"Gary," he says so hesitantly it almost sounds like a question. Ash closes in the distance, though he wants to walk away and pretend not to have seen him. But he had seen him, and he had acknowledge him, and if his mother knew what he had done, she would make sure he doesn't have his starter until he's eighteen.

"Hey, Ash," the brown haired boy finally says. "What are you doing up so early? It's not even 4:30 yet." Ash freezes at that. Not even 4:30? No wonder it's still so dark!

"I… I couldn't sleep. You?" is what finally came out of the raven haired boy's mouth. He's hoping Gary wouldn't ask why he can't sleep, or hoped Gary would think he's too excited to sleep.

"Same," Gary says with a tired sigh. The young Oak looks straight at Ash, as if he is studying him, which wouldn't be far off as Gary had always been good at reading people. Then Gary gives another sigh before speaking again, "Look, Ash. I'm not going to ask you _why_ you are up, I just need to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Ash asks. He doesn't like the sound of that or Gary not holding any hatred or jealousy or whatever it is he usually has. In fact, Ash is certain whatever Gary has to say, he wouldn't like it one bit.

"It's something I was going to wake you up for," is his answer. The look Ash gave him tells Gary he isn't happy with that answer. With a sigh, Gary went to explain, "Can you come with me to the lab? It's better if I show you."

"Okay, I guess," Ash says with a shrug. As he and Gary walk the path to the lab, Ash couldn't help but think the world is ending.

* * *

When they arrive at the lab, Gary uses his keys to sneak in with Ash close behind. Professor Oak has a strict rule for anyone who isn't working for him; No one allowed in the lab after midnight and before Six AM. No exceptions, Gary included.

Normally both boys would obey this rule but Gary insisted they do this. He says it's better to show him then tell him as Ash might have a hard time believing him. Ash doesn't disagree with him on that, but he doesn't like breaking the rules either. If his mother and Professor Oak finds out, both of them won't go on their journey until they're eighteen!

Once inside, Gary leads Ash to the Storeroom. This room is off-limits to Ash but Gary has permission to use it. At least, Ash _thinks_ Gary has permission. Once inside, Gary locks the door for some privacy or some sort of warning someone is coming in.

"Why are we here and what is this you want to show me?" Ash asks while folding his arm. He knows Gary knows he doesn't like breaking rules.

"Do you remember the news about Pokémon getting sick?" he asks as he went through a filing cabinet. Ash thought about it for a bit.

"Yeah. A lot of Pokémon, who got sick, died from it. Professor Oak was afraid the illness would hit the lab and isolated those who were sick," he says after a while. He looks at Gary, wondering why he would bring it up. Then it hits him; "The suppliers got hit with this illness, didn't they?"

"I'm afraid that wasn't the worse of it," Gary says with a sad tone. He pulls out some papers but Ash wasn't paying much attention. This only happens when he is thinking or remembering really hard.

"They were hit by Pokémon Thieves as well?" he finally asks with a mixture of disbelief and anger. He doesn't want to believe that happened because he despises anyone who steals Pokémon or use them for profit. If there is one thing both he and Gary could agree on its Pokémon aren't tools.

"Yeah, that happened," Gary says as he organizes the papers he pulled. "According to the papers, Gramps got most of what was left. Mind you, Gramps never told me any of this. I only found out while reorganizing the papers an aide carelessly put in."

Ash takes the papers from Gary and looks them over. It's pretty complex and hard to read but Ash was able to understand the overall meaning. It helps when Gary hands over his papers on the subject as his is much easier to understand.

"Gary, it says Professor Oak got ALL of what was left," he states while holding the papers to show him. Gary looks it over before nodding. Ash looks over where the Pokéballs are stored and gave them a count. Gary hands Ash a paper that shows all of the trainers who earned a license and who ordered a Pokémon from Professor Oak.

"It looks like charmander's are very popular this year," he says. Ash checks the papers again, then the Pokéballs, then back to the papers.

"Even if all of these people don't care what Pokémon they want, there isn't enough for even HALF of them!" Ash says in a raised voice. Gary covers his mouth just long enough for Ash to get the message; not too loud. Ash nods when he realizes his mistake but he urgently and quietly says, "Gary, we have a problem!"

"We could get the Pokémon first. We are his prized students," Gary states after giving Ash a 'no kidding' look. But Ash shakes his head at the idea.

"Then people could claim Professor Oak is playing favorites and get him in serious trouble," he counters. He looks around before saying another idea; "We could always fish for our first Pokémon."

"But how can we catch them if we don't have a Pokémon to fight them? Besides, it's almost impossible to train a magikarp without another Pokémon," the young Oak says with a shake of his head. "Perhaps Gramps can order our starters from the breeders."

"Except the breeders don't have a good Pokémon to breed for our starters," Ash says while showing Gary the papers that state this. "Perhaps it could happen if the breeders catch some other charmander and squirtle family line to breed."

"Except the starters don't live in the wild anymore. Not since the poachers took all what was left," Gary says while collecting the papers he pulled. "Maybe we could get another Pokémon from someone else."

"Except for the problem of playing favorites, not being good enough to get one and no creditability," Ash pointed out. Finding a solution to this problem is hard. "Maybe we could borrow a Pokémon from Professor Oak or Mom."

"Except the only Pokémon who would listen to us are too powerful for the Pokémon around here," Gary says while rubbing his head. Right now, thinking of a solution is giving him a headache he doesn't want to deal with. "Maybe we could wait a year to start on our journey."

"Not if we want to be one of the youngest to go far in the Pokémon League," Ash states. "Maybe we could play Professor Oak's prized student card."

"Except it would be playing favorites and Gramps would get into trouble," Gary says as he puts the papers away. "Maybe we should fish for our starters. Imagine starting out with a weak magikarp and arriving with a powerful gyarados."

"As amusing that would be, it would be impossible to train a magikarp without another Pokémon and we can't catch them without weakening them first," Ash says with a smile at the thought of starting with a magikarp. "Professor Oak can order other Kanto starters."

"Only the breeders don't have any breed-able Pokémon available," Gary says as he locks the file cabinet. "They could go find some other Pokémon to breed the starters."

"Only starter Pokémon doesn't live in the wild anymore," Ash says as he recounts the balls. It's still isn't enough for everyone. "We could ask someone for a Pokémon."

"Except these people won't know us and it would be playing favorites," Gary countered. "We could borrow a Pokémon from your mom or Gramps."

"Except they would be too powerful and might not listen to us," Ash says as he cleans a Pokéball. It somehow got dirty enough to not see which one it holds. Ash places it in the proper place; the squirtle rack. "We could wait a year."

"And not go down in history as the youngest rivalry the Pokémon League has ever seen? Not a chance," Gary says as he recounts the Pokéballs. Since Ash found one misfiled, Gary wanted to make sure it doesn't ruin anything. "We could ask Gramps to give us our Pokémon as a reward for being his prized students."

"Except people would claim Professor Oak is playing favorites and get shut down," Ash says before he stops short. Ash gives out a silent scream and says to Gary, "We have been talking in circles!"

Gary blinks as he thought about what they have been talking about. "Yeah, we have," he says with a nod. "Good thing we're in agreement. So… now what?"

"What options have we NOT used?" Ash asks. Both boys grew quiet as they think.

"We haven't used the option of having a starter from another region," Gary says. But he quickly adds; "Of course, the regions aren't really in agreement with each other."

"So they might not be able to send a starter over to a new trainer," Ash finish for Gary. With a nod from Gary, Ash slumps his head. "Great," he says sarcastically. He softens up a bit and adds, "It would have been nice, I guess, to start with a Pokémon Mom started out with."

"What Pokémon did she start with?" Gary asks, almost curious. A little known fact about Delia Ketchum; she didn't always live in Kanto. In fact, when she moved her she brought the grass starter from her home region as she was afraid she wouldn't have any friends.

"I don't know the name, but it is a serpent so it could still go with my theme," Ash says with a shrug. Gary finish up the rechecking before putting the files were his grandpa can find them. He hopes his grandfather wouldn't be mad with him on this. He never gave Gary permission to use the filing cabinet for anything.

"Well, since it's almost five, why don't we get some sleep before tackling this problem with Gramps," Gary says as he stretches his arms. Ash nods before he thought of something.

"Gary?" he asks to get his attention. Once Gary's attention is on Ash, he asks, "Did you get ANY sleep last night, by any chance?"

"Not really," Gary admitted. He chuckles slightly as he adds, "I have been too worried how you would handle this and if I should tell you to actually get some sleep."

"Oh, Gary," Ash says as he puts a hand to his face. At least he's being honest. Normally Gary won't admit things like this out of pride or something. "When do you want to wake up?"

Gary thinks about this for a bit. "About nine," he says. "We need to talk to Gramps before the others get here."

"Nine it is then," Ash agrees, though he doubts it would be enough for them that day. Both boys exit the storeroom and heads to bed. Gary went to the room he has when he visits while Ash takes one of the guest rooms that is currently not in use. It has been a very interesting very early morning, if Ash thinks about it. With the event swirling in his head, Ash closes his eyes for a moment.

"Wake up, Ashy-boy!" Gary's voice cuts through the darkness. Ash's eyes shot open at the sudden noise. Catching his breath he somehow lost, Ash gave Gary a glare. "Don't give me that look. I was just trying to get you up."

"Did you have to yell? And I thought you were going to bed," Ash says before he notices the room was brighter than it was when he closed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Gary says as he looks at Ash in general confusion. Gary might have been good reading people but Ash is good at reading emotion. "It's already 9:15!"

"WHAT!" Ash jumps out of bed and looks at the room's alarm clock. 9:15, Gary wasn't lying. "But I just closed my eyes!" Ash exclaim quietly.

"Doesn't matter," Gary says as he moves to the door. "We have to talk to Gramps before the others get here, remember?"

"Fine," Ash grumbles. He doesn't like feeling his sleep being robbed from him. "But did you have to scream?"

"I felt like it," the young Oak says with a smug smile while Ash gave him a death glare. Since Ash wasn't off the bed yet, he grabs a pillow and throws it at Gary. The smile left Gary's face when the pillow hit. Gary throws the pillow right back at Ash, who duck out of the way.

"GARY OAK! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ash yells as he chases Gary, who is laughing, down the halls and into the kitchen. To anyone who is listening, it sounds like the two are fighting and teasing each other again. But to Ash and Gary, they are doing something they haven't done in a long time; play together or roughhousing.

* * *

**Authors Notes; And here is another part of the first chapter. To clear something up; Ash wants to be a Dragon Master. He would be smarter than the anime... or at least in some aspects. He will make mistakes, just not as many or as often... like Ground types being immune to Electric types or bugs are prey to birds.**

**Please leave a review or ask questions if you don't understand something. And please be nice when saying something. If you aren't I am going to ignore you.**

**Does anyone know if it would be okay to have two of the same story only one has smaller [and more] chapters? I like having one VERY long chapter but my sister thinks it's too long and wants me to shorten it or break it up. I don't know what to do... In the meantime, it's here.**


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon! *one of two chapters today***

* * *

Professor Oak has been giving out starter Pokémon for many years. In fact, he has a system for this day to optimize the most efficient way to care and study the Pokémon in his care as well as the new trainers and whatever questions they may have. With the help of his aides, they start the morning at 5:30. Some feeds the Pokémon while others prepare the area where the starters are being held and awaiting their new trainer. The preparations are finished by nine so the professor and his aides can have time to eat and prepare for the day. At ten the doors open for the new trainers. This formula has worked every year since it went into effect.

But today is going to be a challenge. He always ordered a few extras just in case the parents wanted one or the trainer changes their mind on what starter they want. But because the demands are high and the supplies are low, a lot of trainers are going to go home empty-handed. He could catch some wild Pokémon, like he does when starters are low, but he had been too busy this year with the illnesses and research.

This morning, when he looked over the starter Pokémon, the thought of how some of the parents are going to react entered his mind. There are a lot of people not happy with his work and try to take him down at any chance they get. The poor result of today is going to be hard to brush off since he is still under fire for "allowing" the Pokémon in his care to get sick and die. That last part was not true as he caught the illness early and save most of them. The ones he could not were the older ones at the end of their life.

By the time nine rolled around, Professor Oak feels tired enough to sleep. This year his student, Ash Ketchum, would be starting his journey. He is worried for Ash. The boy is dead set on Dragons he wouldn't even look at any other Pokémon. He only started teaching Ash in hopes the boy would start to look at other Pokémon but to no avail.

It doesn't help much when his grandson joined their sessions. The two boys turned everything into a competition. If Gary got a better grade, Ash would complain about Gary being his grandson and is playing favorites, then would study hard to improve his grades. If Ash got a better written assignment, Gary would complain Ash is his prized student and is playing favorites, then would rewrite his assignment until it rivals researchers. At times there's no pleasing the two.

Right now he hopes the boys won't start fighting again. Choosing Pokémon is a first come first serve to insure no one feels cheated or wait too long for their Pokémon. But since he allowed Gary to stay there, its going to be a problem. If Gary goes first, Ash would point out about Gary staying at the lab overnight. But if Ash went first, Gary would say he's playing favorites again.

With all of the problems he has, Professor Oak hopes the boys would be civil enough NOT to start a war. Just for today. Is that too much to ask for?

"GARY OAK! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" the voice of his student cut through the sounds of the kitchen. Two things went through Professor Oak's head at that moment; 'so much for expecting them to behave themselves' and 'since when did Ash get here?' Looking at his aides he could see the confusion and frustration in them. No one likes to deal with those two.

Professor Oak rubs his head as he fights off a headache. Soon both boys ran into the room while dodging everyone. For a moment, Professor Oak is pleased with their agility and is proud of them. But that moment died when they started circling the table.

"Boys!" he said in a strict voice. He's hoping using this voice would tell them he means business and is not in the mood for this. The boys did not listen as they kept running around the table, trying to get/avoid the other. He raises his voice and tries again, "Boys!"

"Hey Gramps/ Hi Professor," the boys said while still chasing each other. If Professor Oak doesn't know any better, he would think the boys are playing with each other, but that's impossible and wishful thinking. Their laughter startles him and makes him think otherwise. Looking at the aides surprised faces made Professor Oak to realize he didn't imagine it.

"Alright boys, knock it off," he says with a smile. He really didn't want to stop them, as they haven't been playful with each other in a long time, but a few things needed to be address. Things like "Would one of you explain why Ash is here early?"

"I/Gary invited him/me," the boys said in almost perfect unison while still using the table as a shield. It was… unexpected. Never would Professor Oak think of Gary inviting Ash over for whatever reason. Not since they became rivals. That leaves the question… Why?

"I can see that, but I don't understand _why_ you have invited him," he clarifies. The boys stop running around the table as a shield and look at each other. It almost looks like they are having a silent conversation. Or, silently saying "You tell him", which makes Professor Oak suspicious.

"It's about the starters," they say as they turn to him. It stuns Professor Oak, and his aides, to hear the boys speaking in unison. Professor Oak feels his headache returning as he thought about their answer. Of course it's about the starters.

"Look, I wasn't going to give one of you your Pokémon until both were present," he says as he found his voice. "In fact I was going to give you your Pokémon at the same time. And, no, I am not going to give them to you right now." He hopes the boys would be comfortable with this explanation, but the look on their faces says otherwise.

"That's… not what we mean," Ash says carefully. Both boys take a chair and sits down in them while facing Professor Oak. The aides continue their breakfast as they know this doesn't involve them.

"What do you mean, then?" he asks, confused. What do they mean if not who gets their starter first? Ash motions to Gary to explain.

"Remember when the shipment came in?" his grandson asks, almost innocently. Professor Oak nodded as he _does_ remember. Having all of the remaining Pokémon and it still wasn't enough to satisfy his costumers, worries him and it still does.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with Ash being here?" A simple question, really. He is really hoping Gary isn't trying to talk his way out of trouble. He tends to do that by reminding him of something he doesn't like.

"Well, I was returning the fishing pole I borrowed a week prior," he says. To Professor Oak, it makes sense; Gary would have been able to see the Pokéballs and wonder why there are so few. But he also knows the files are off-limits to those not a part of his research team. "As I entered, I saw papers all over the floor, mostly near the filing cabinet."

"What! Nigel!" the angered professor yells while looking at the aide in charge of the files that day. The whole room went quiet and all eyes focus on that aide, who seems to be holding his head.

"Well… I… I really had to use the bathroom so I put them on the cabinet," he stutters. All eyes drifted towards the boys who were studying Nigel's face. Right now, Professor Oak doesn't mind the two reading people.

"Liar," both boys says after a very short while. Nigel grew angry with them and Professor Oak almost had to move the boys behind him.

"You little brats!" he said in a raised voice. None of the aides thought to intervene as they were too stunned by his anger. As he approaches the table, both boys prepare to fight him off. "I otta…"

"Harm my son in any way and you'll have to answer to me," a female voice interrupted. All eyes turn to face the speaker. Delia Ketchum is standing at the doorway, carrying a green backpack and a grocery bag, looking not too happy with the man who threatens Ash's and Gary's life. "Not to mention you'll have to deal with Professor Oak, your _boss_, if you harm his grandson."

"Mom!" Ash exclaims worriedly. He tries to move closer to her but Gray stops him. Nigel doesn't seem to notice this as he walks towards Delia.

"Look lady," he says, in a twisted way. His eyes seem, almost distant and unfocused. Both boys take note of this but did nothing else. "I don't wanna hurt you, but I gotta, you know?"

Just as he leaps towards Delia, vines came from behind her and tie him up. The vines pull him into the hall and out of sight of everyone present. Delia calmly walks to the table Ash, Gary and Professor Oak are station at and calmly sits down. Ash wasted no time getting by her side.

"Gramps," Gary says with a worried look as he got closer to his grandfather. "Nigel, he doesn't get violent easily. I think he isn't feeling right."

"He's right, Mom," Ash says in agreement. "His emotions were changing too fast to be normal, especially for him. I don't think he's thinking straight."

"Royal Vine?" Delia calls behind her. "Could you be a dear and put the man to sleep before taking him to a hospital with some sort of insanity ward?" The sound of a grass whistle being played is the only confirmation she got. Delia seems pleased with the response.

"I'll check in on him after the Pokémon are sorted," Professor Oak says. He looks at his grandson with a stern but gentle look. "Now, why don't you finish explaining why you invited Ash over?"

"Sure thing," Gary agrees with a nod. Sitting back down, he went back into explaining. "So I saw the papers and went to gather them up. I remembered the last time I stepped on them and you weren't happy with it. As I gathered them I realize the papers were out of order. It also looks like someone threw them into the air and left without picking them up.

"I didn't mean to read them, I swear. But I kind of had to in order to organize them. As I was organizing them, I realize the numbers didn't match. There were more trainers then there were Pokéballs. I didn't think much at the time as I remembered the news with the illness and the thieves. I also knew you catch wild Pokémon as extras just in case. I didn't realize you were too busy to do that this year.

"Yesterday I went in to grab some supplies for my journey; the extra medicine and repels you said I could use. I noticed there weren't any new Pokéballs and I wondered why. You were too busy to speak to me about it so I went into the cabinet. I know I shouldn't have but I wanted to know." By now, Gary is shaking and freaking out.

"Gary," the Pokémon professor says as he put his hand on Gary's shoulder to calm him down, which works. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong except not asking for permission. Of course, I was really busy and might not have given it to you but you didn't change the documents or misplaced them, so no harm done. Okay?"

"I actually refiled some of the papers," the young Oak admitted. Seeing his grandfather's stern look, he hastily explains, "Nothing bad. Just needed to make the system simpler and I noticed some of the info was wrong so I corrected it."

"Question!" Delia politely interrupted. "Could someone explain to me what is going on or do I have to sit here and try to figure this out?"

"They're trying to explain why Gary invited Ash if not for the starters," one of the other aides said. This is when everyone at the table notice the aides are interested with what is being said.

"Oh, I see," she says. "But isn't the starters the reason _why_ Gary invited Ash? Just to explain what is going on?" Then she turns her head towards Ash and asks, "And didn't you say in a letter you were going to Professor Oak's early as you couldn't sleep?"

"Mrs. Ketchum, I was getting to that part," Gary interjects before anyone could reply. "The information I found was keeping me up as I wasn't sure how Ash was going to handle it. I was planning on waking him up and dragging him over."

"How did you plan to wake me up?" Ash interrupts. Delia gave a displeased look at her son, who shrank a bit into his chair.

"I still have a key to the house," Gary explains. "If you had changed it I would have thrown rocks at his window and hope it wakes him up."

"I sleep, and eat, like a snorelax!" Ash exclaims while getting out of his seat. Everyone in the room laughs at this but Ash didn't really mind much. It is true and anyone who knows him would agree.

"Good thing I didn't need to, then," Gary said with a smug look. Ash growls quietly but kept his cool and sat back down. His eyes never left Gary.

"This is all good but I still like to know how this played out, or _when_ it played out. We were up and about by six am." Professor Oak says as he looks at the clock. 9:42 it reads. He doesn't have much time left if he wants to open the doors on time.

"When we met up, Gary said it was about… 4:30?" Ash says as he tries to remember. Gary gave a small nod before picking up.

"We left the storeroom about 5:00. I didn't get any sleep so we agreed to talk to you around nine." Then both boys grew serious and sat straighter in their seats. "We talked about it and had an agreement concerning our planned starters but we need your advice."

"Oh?" Professor Oak became interested with what they have to say. He never thought the two would be so serious on _anything_ other than being better than the other.

"We've already agreed we can't accept the Pokémon we want until ALL of the trainers get theirs," Ash says.

"We know the breeders don't have Pokémon to breed, or spare, and the starters aren't in the wild anymore," Gary adds.

"We agree we can't catch wild Pokémon without a Pokémon to weaken them and the only ones we could borrow who would listen to us are too powerful," Ash adds.

"And we know we can't ask someone else for a Pokémon in fear of playing favorites nor can we wait a year though we know we might," Gary says suddenly.

"And we know you can't get a Pokémon from the other regions for a Kanto beginner trainer, with all of the controversy on which region is better," Ash finishes. He shuts Gary's mouth before he could go off on how mindless it is. Neither boys like the controversy one bit.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ASH AND GARY!" one of the aides yells. He is also pointing an accusing finger at the two. "You two are getting along too well to be Ash and Gary!"

"Gerald, please calm down," Professor Oak says to this aide.

"I agree with Gerald," another aide says. "They are too nice to each other and they aren't acting like ten year olds!"

"Mason, please stop," the Pokémon professor says as he rubs his head again. The headache is really becoming too much. "And don't anyone else start! This is an important issue that needs to be address now."

"Ash? Have you and Gary thought about using Sugar G?" Delia asks. Ash gave a small nod as he is recovering from what the aides have accused him and Gray. He is certain they are playing around as he _knows_ Gary well enough to spot a fake. Besides, how else did they expect them to take a serious matter? Goof Off?

"We told you, Pokémon we borrow would either be too strong or not listen to us," Gary says as politely as he could. He _really_ didn't want to come off as rude.

**"Pardon For Interrupting,"** a male computer voice says suddenly, startling the people in the room. All eyes look at Professor Oak as the voice came from his pocket. Professor Oak pulls out two small red computers and places them on the table. One of the red computers started talking. **"It Is Possible To Catch Pokémon Without Weakening Them, Just Very Unlikely."**

**"Bring A Lot Of Pokéballs And Throw Them,"** the other red computer says, but it had a more feminine voice. **"Hopefully The Pokémon You Are Trying To Catch Would Tire Out Enough To Be Caught."**

"No money," both Gary and Ash says in a monotone voice. The room erupted in laughter at their tone, and the fact the spoke in unison. Then both boys add "What are you?" at the same time and in the same voice. Both boys' looks at each other as the room went into more laughter.

**"I Am Dexter,"** the "male" computer says. **"I Am A Pokédex Created By Professor Oak To Record Data On Pokémon For Pokémon Trainer, And Future Dragon Master, Ash Ketchum. My Function Is To Provide Ash With Advice On Pokémon And Training As Well As His I.D. If Lost Or Stolen I Cannot Be Replaced."**

**"I Am Dee,"** the "female" computer says. **"I Am A Pokédex Created By Professor Oak To Record Data On Pokémon For Pokémon Trainer, And Future Pokémon Master, Gary Oak. My Function Is To Provide Gary With Advice On Pokémon And Training As Well As His I.D. If Lost Or Stolen I Cannot Be Replaced."**

"I made them for both of you to try out," Professor Oak explains. "They only have information on Pokémon native to Kanto. I would have added more but since the controversy started, I hadn't been able to get the other professors to help with it. I do hope that changes soon."

"Hey, Gramps?" Gary says suddenly. "I just remembered something important."

"What is it?" Professor Oak asks. He doesn't really care at this point.

"Bad news or good news first?" Gary asks. But a look from his grandfather made him realize that was a bad idea. "Okay, bad news first; you don't have as many charmander as you thought."

"What!" Professor Oak exclaims, nearly jumping out of his chair. Charmander is very popular right now.

"Yeah, Ash cleaned of a Pokéball to reveal it wasn't holding a charmander… sorry about that," Gary explains as he tries to calm him down. "At least you have one more squirtle than you thought."

"Since we have five minutes till ten, how about we finish up here and head on over?" Delia says as she stood up, trying to defuse the situation. Everyone takes her lead and stands up too. Then she looks at Ash with her best mother glare. "And you need to change out of those clothes, young man!"

"But Mom…" Ash protested. He doesn't like the idea of looking like a normal trainer. However, Delia isn't having any of it.

"No buts. You will not leave this town dressed as you are now!" She shoves the bags she was carrying into his arms. "You can wear that outfit during gym battles; NOT while traveling. Now hurry up. You don't want to be late."

"Alright," Ash says defeated. He really wanted to wear his "Dragon Master" outfit but maybe he should wait until he gets his dragon Pokémon. And he _really_ hates disappointing his mom.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Haven't been Beta Read yet. It will be edit once I get that going. In the meantime, please feel free to point out any errors in ways that would help me as a writer.**

**And most of these chapters are going to have characters explain things we already know. But its for the other characters who weren't present when the info has been revealed.**


	4. Chapter 1 part 4

**Disclaimer: I Do No Own Pokemon! *second of two chapters today***

* * *

It's now 10:47 and Ash and Gary are walking towards the best fishing spot in Pallet Town. There were no charmander or squirtle, or even bulbasaur, left. A lot of trainers got really upset when the Pokémon they want wasn't available. They threaten to sue Professor Oak without hearing the reason for the short supply. There were a few kids who Gary and Ash are glad they didn't get a Pokémon; they didn't seem responsible enough.

Because there wasn't a Pokémon left, Professor Oak gave the boys twenty Pokéballs to try to catch their starter Pokémon. If they used all twenty Pokéballs today and still haven't caught a Pokémon, Professor Oak would give them another twenty until they get their starter. He even has their Pokédex keep track of the Pokéballs being used.

Professor Oak did order more Pokémon but he doesn't know when they'll arrive. He also asks the boys if they could choose another Pokémon from a different region, not saying he'll get one but it wouldn't hurt to try, which one they would like. Gary didn't care and Ash says whatever his mom's starter is or a dragon type.

Delia insisted they use Sugar G. It's a Pokémon they both are familiar with and it knows Thunderwave. All they have to do is paralyze the Pokémon they want and throw the Pokéballs. It would increase their chance of getting a Pokémon that day and leaving. It isn't Ash's favorite but it will do.

Right now, Sugar G is jumping from tree to tree ahead of them to the best fishing spot. It seems very excited and wouldn't stop moving. Both boys don't care just as long as Sugar G helps them catch their starter.

"So, Gary," Ash breaks the silence, keeping his eyes on Sugar G's brown and cream, with bits of yellow, fur. Gary looks slightly annoyed with the silence being broken but gave Ash his attention. "How are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" he asks, obviously confused with the question.

"How are we going to get our Pokémon, besides the obvious," Ash clarifies a bit. Seeing Gary's confused look, he elaborate, "I mean, if you get a magikarp, would I get to catch it or is it yours? And if I fish out a goldeen, do I release it or let you have a chance at it?"

"Oh, well," Gary says as he understands what Ash meant. He thought for a bit before answering, "It really wouldn't be fair on me if you catch my Pokémon. So how about we stick to whatever Pokémon we fish out and not worry who has what Pokémon?"

"Yeah, makes sense," the raven haired boy agrees. They stayed silent throughout the rest of the walk. They settle in a shaded area that would stay cooler as the day drags on. But Ash couldn't help but think of another problem. "Gary? What if we both need Sugar G at the same time?"

"Uh, I _think_ Sugar G can handle two water types at the same time since it _is_ an electric type," Gary says with uncertainty. Surely they both won't _need_ Sugar G at the same time, right? And they would only fish water types so it really shouldn't be a problem. Besides, Delia was a great trainer in her youth. He's certain she still keeps her Pokémon in tiptop shape.

Seeing as Gary is confident in his mother's Pokémon, Ash decides he should be confident in Sugar G too. Leaning back against the grass while setting the pole against a rock, Ash wonders how long it would take to catch a Pokémon. He hopes it won't take long, with Sugar G helping out. He wants to start his journey soon. Besides, they should get a bite soon enough. They did a few days before.

It felt like hours passed and nothing happened. Sugar G has fallen asleep in one of the branches of a nearby tree. Ash and Gary had almost fallen asleep many times. The only thing keeping them up is the other one asking if he's asleep yet. It's very annoying but effective.

"Ash?" Gary asks as he reels the line in and cast it out _again_. "Are you asleep?"

"Yeah, call back later," he says tiredly.

"Okay," was Gary's reply. Ash looks over to see Gary no longer caring if he fell asleep. In fact, it looks like Gary wishes he could fall asleep. Ash doesn't blame him since Gary didn't sleep well.

"How about, if I fished out a Pokémon that is NOT a magikarp or a horsea, you get it?" the raven haired boy suggested. At this point, it felt pointless if they catch anything only to release it and not get a bite for who knows how long.

"Sure," Gary says in agreement. "It would be faster than releasing it for a Pokémon you do want while I still need to get a bite."

"And you?" Ash asks, wondering if Gary would do the same for him.

"I'll keep fishing even if I get a Pokémon," he answers. With Ash's look he explains a bit more, "I don't care what Pokémon I get, remember? So if I fished one out and catch it, I'll keep fishing until one of us gets a Pokémon _you_ like."

"Thanks," Ash says sarcastically. They went into a comfortable silence after that. The silence wasn't broken until Ash reached into his backpack. He pulls out his dream diary and opens it up to last night's dream. Gary tries to ignore Ash, but he grew curious with what he was doing, and wonders if Ash is only doing this to pass the time.

"What are you doing?" Gary asks. He pulls the line in and casts it again before getting closer to Ash. His eyes lit up once he notices what it is. "You still do the dream diary/journal thing?"

"So what if I do?" Ash says, almost defensively. Gary almost held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, you don't need to get all defensive," he says as he backs away a bit. "I think it's cool you still do it."

"I guess," Ash mutters. He kept his guard up just in case Gary tries to insult him or something. It didn't seem to happen and Gary was being sincere when he said it was cool. But Ash still has his doubts about Gary.

"I still do it too," Gary's voice says in almost a whisper. Ash almost didn't hear him and thinks it was the wind playing tricks on him… except there isn't any wind. Gary gets comfortable next to Ash and asks, "So, what sort of dreams did you put in there?"

"All sort of things," Ash says as cryptically as he could. "You know: Pokémon Leagues, you admitting I'm better, giant marshmallows attacking chocolate Pallet Town and the gram crackers citizens, things like that."

"Same," Gary says with a laugh. "Of course I never dreamed of Pallet Town being a s'more." Ash didn't reply to that but he was about to move away. "I did dream of us having a Pokémon Battle with food instead of Pokémon."

"What? Really?" disbelief fills his voice as Ash faces Gary.

"Yeah," the younger Oak admitted. Ash burst out laughing at the crazy idea of food fighting like Pokémon. "Yeah, it made sense at the time."

"And then a snorelax comes in and eat all of the "Pokémon" food," Ash says while trying to stop laughing but failing. Gary also burst out laughing at the idea of a "Pokémon food fight" being interrupted by a snorelax.

"How about, just for that, we get Pokémon that look like food," Gary suggested once he had his giggles under control.

"Yeah, even if they aren't dragons," Ash agrees. "We might not be able to do it this year, but we should do it one year."

They went into a comfortable silence after that. A few minutes passed with them casting the fishing lines over, and over, again. Gary looks over at Ash to see him looking in his dream book and can't help but notice something.

"What's troubling you?" he asks, breaking the silence. Ash jumps slightly as Gary's voice suddenly breaks the silence he is used too and cuts through his thoughts.

"Nothing, what makes you think something's wrong?" Ash says a little too fast.

"First off, you just spoke too fast, and second I know you," Gary says while looking at Ash with a very serious look. "We grew up together, even if most of the time we didn't get along. And I read people as a hobby. I know when something is bothering you and I would like to know what it is."

"It's nothing that concerns you," Ash says stubbornly as he curls up into a ball. But Gary isn't ready to give up. He notices Ash placing the book beside him before going into a ball. Gary uses that moment to take the book and look through it. Ash is not pleased with this and reaches for him while saying, "Hey, Gary! That's mine, give it back!"

"Not until I know what is bothering you!" he says as he keeps the book away from Ash. Ash tries but Gary had been training with him and knew how to keep the book away. "You have been bothered since this morning and I know it has something to do with the book."

"Alright!" Ash says as he stops trying to grab the book from Gary. "I'll tell you." The book _is_ to help with getting rid of negative thoughts and memories or remembering the good of the night. But if putting it down on paper hasn't help by now, it's time to tell someone about it. "Can I have the book back, please?"

Gary hesitated a moment before giving the book back. He waits to see if Ash would hold up his end of the bargain or if he's going to give him a chase. Ash made no movement of leaving when he got his book back. Instead, he sat back in the spot his fishing pole is and turned the pages to a timeless forest drawing.

"You know," Gary says as he studies the drawing, "if you squint or look at it from a different angle, it looks like a pikachu and a strange fairy-like Pokémon sleeping against a stump." Gary studies it a bit longer. "Or a bunch of the strange fairies dancing over a lake."

"Huh, so it does," Ash says as he looks at it from the angles Gary says. He hands the book to Gray and begins to explain his dream. "It started normal enough; I defeat Lance without losing a Pokémon, getting a bigger fan-base and you admitting defeat." Gary snorts at this while looking at the pages Ash drew. "But then it got… weird.

"I heard a voice saying, almost singing, unknown. And I saw a strange blue-color letter with an eye floating by. I ignored it at the time because I wanted to… I don't know, finish my dream of, well, you know. But then a strange music played and a storm started. Then these visions happen and it felt like some of these thing I could prevent but chose not to, or something. And every time the vision changes, the letter sings unknown before disappearing. But the letter is different each time and it wasn't until the end did I hear multiple voices singing unknown at the same time.

"But the worst part is feeling a part of me dying. This part of me also saw me dying and called out to me. It felt like a brother but the voice came from a pikachu. Then I wake up with the sense the world is going to end. And this feeling hasn't left me since then." Ash looks at Gary, who is looking at the pages, with a sad look. "Why did I dream of a pikachu being my brother and our death and why did I wake up with a feeling of the world ending?"

"I don't know, Ashy-boy," he says as he puts the book down. Ash didn't get upset with the name calling as he usually does and it worries Gary. "I don't know."

They didn't speak after that and instead went back to fishing. They got a bite only to realize it's someone's old boot that got snagged on their line. Five minutes later and Ash couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't get it," Ash says as he reels in his line. "Why aren't we getting a bite? And no, that boot doesn't count."

"I wasn't going to say it does," Gary mumbles to himself. He reels in his line before casting it back out. "Fishing takes time, you know this."

"Yeah, but it never took this long before," Ash argues. "Just yesterday we were getting bites every five or so minutes."

"It was a week ago," Gary corrected. Ash gave him a look so he explains a bit more, "Remember? It was the time we fished out that old rusted Pokéball."

"Whatever," Ash says with a huff. "The point is it wasn't long ago we were getting bites and now we aren't getting _any_! It's like fate doesn't want me to be a Dragon Master!"

"Aren't you overreacting?" Gary asks slightly annoyed with Ash.

"No, I'm not!" the raven-haired boy protests. "Think about it: First the over-amount of new trainer orders, then the illness and then the thieves. It's all a plan from fate to prevent me from achieving my destiny!"

"Ash, think about what you just said," Gary says, trying to be the voice of reason. "You are implying something that doesn't make sense!"

"It makes perfect sense!" Ash argues. "Someone thought to make a lot of people want charmanders this year when _I_ am old enough to get myself a charmander. Then they get the starters sick and some die so _I_ can't have a charmander. But not many _had_ died so they convince some bad people to steal the starters but they had to leave some or it would be too suspicious. And now that same force is preventing me from getting a Pokémon!"

"Ash, you're crazy!" Gary says, finally losing his cool. "First off, there isn't any higher power or whatever. And secondly, the world doesn't revolve around you!"

"I Am Not Crazy!" Ash yells. "And how _do_ you _explain_ what has happened!"

"Simple: it's just a coincidence, NOT a conspiracy," Gary says simply. "And you are crazy."

Ash was about to protest when he felt pain. He tried to scream but no sounds came out. Gary notices this out of the corner of his eye.

"Ash!" Gary drops his pole and rushes towards Ash's side. Sugar G wakes up and looks at the two, wondering what is going on. "Ash, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Ash looks at Gary straight in the eye, caught his breath and said one word: "Trouble."

* * *

**Author's Notes: If anyone could guess what Pokemon Sugar G is, I MIGHT put it's ****species ****in but I might not... And just for fun, What Pokemon did Delia start with? In this story, not canon.**

**Not much going on in this chapter. I just wanted to see if I can't do a relaxing scene and get ****their ****personalities down.**

**And if someone could tell me the Pokemon that look like food or could work for the theme, please let me know. I don't know when I'll do this battle but it is one thing I want to do.**

**Ash wants to be a Dragon Master. However, things aren't going the way he planned. Will it ever will? Wait and see.**


End file.
